


Insecurity

by LifeIsWay2short2takeItSlow



Category: What's New Scooby-Doo? (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Mystery Kids, Prom, Underage - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-30 11:08:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20446160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LifeIsWay2short2takeItSlow/pseuds/LifeIsWay2short2takeItSlow
Summary: Daphne and Mandy go prom dress shopping





	Insecurity

Mandy brushes off a strand of orange hair from Daphne’s face. Her hair is out of sorts after ruling out a difficult prom dress. While Mandy is a little on edge over the dance situation, Daphne is more on edge. While Mandy is sixteen, Daphne is twenty. With the four-year age gap, people at the dance could treat the girls very unkindly.

“Hey, now. Don’t be discouraged,” The teenager finds herself encouraging her girlfriend – who also looks bamboozled. “I mean, _jeepers_, Daph. You’ve got me. Anytime you got that nasty feeling in your stomach, just look at me and drown them out.”

Daphne lets out a short laugh and kisses Mandy. “That’s just what I needed to hear, Baby. Thank you.”


End file.
